Luigi
''"I'm-a Luigi, number one!" ~ Luigi'' Luigi is one of the main characters of LuigiFan00001's channel, as well as being a contestant on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island of all three seasons, and obviously one of the main characters in Super Plush Mario. As the channel's username entitles, he is also one of the main mascots of LuigiFan00001's channel. Background Although having to constantly deal with Mario's shenanigans, Luigi is still the second banana to Mario. He had gotten with Daisy, as the two of them are very close. Deep down, however, he wants to prove that he isn't a second-rate Mario (and has proven so several times). Personality Luigi comes out as shy, timid, and can be easily be skeptical of whatever dangers lie around. He's extremely loyal to his brother, even if they have their moments. Mario takes all the credit for all the hard work he and Luigi did together, which can make Luigi feel uneasy, but he shrugs it off. Deep down, he doesn't want to be the sidekick anymore and he's willing to do whatever it takes to prove himself worthy, whether the situation is dangerous or not. Of course, that still doesn't mean that Luigi can't have his cowardly moments. Regardless, he tries his best even if there are times when he may not show it due to his personality, but he won't give up. Not this time. Episode Appearances * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island (ALL THREE SEASONS) (lost in Season 1, won in Season 2, and eliminated in Season 3 Episode 37) * Super Plush Mario * Mario Murder Mystery Mansion (All three parts)- One of the Main Characters. * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * Angry Birds Go Plush: Stunt Pt 2- The Stunt Area's Boss. * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special * Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special * A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan00001 Valentine’s Day Special * Super Plush Mario: Team Race * Luigi Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Game * Detective Luigi: A LuigiFan Special Quotes "WAAAA!" ~The typical Luigi Scream "Bye bye bad ghost." ~ When sucking up Boo Mario "Yay, I got my stupid sexist brother back!" ~ In the episode Boom Boom & Pom Pom "Well okay!" "You are now speaking to bowling master, I accept all forms of contribution." "Wow Mario, all those years of knocking Yoshi into pits, I thought you wouldn't be this surprised." "EEP!" "You've been doing this for nineteen years, Jigglypuff. NINETEEN YEARS!" "No! We don't want any trouble!" "Oh! I'm-a so sorry!" "I'm-a Luigi.....number one!" Trivia * Luigi was never a favorite of LuigiFan until his teenage years. * The amount of personality compared to Mario is why Luigi is favored. * This personality was revealed in some episodes such as Boom Boom and Pom Pom, where Luigi has to take control of situations. Category:Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Main Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Guest Stars Category:Team Registeel Category:43 Chars Category:Temporarily Bad Category:Sassmasters Category:Pure Good Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Fire Elementals